Monday, Matt and Betty from Ugly Betty
by health.star
Summary: This is my version of when Matt and Betty return from the Bahamas, it includes Matt's back story. Of course it's a Metty story! I welcome any feedback or comments. This is my first attempt to write.
1. Chapter 1

"Betty!"

Betty suddenly snaps out of her happy stupor. She finds Wilhelmina hovering over her with her hands on her hips and tapping her right foot.

Willie barks at Betty, "Get your pea sized brain focused on the topic at hand!"

All of the junior editors were called to this meeting and everyone but Betty had contributed their latest pitches for the next issue and Betty was next-

"Um...I...I have been interested in...in...um...um... women health care issues... Betty stammered; perspiration dotting over her forehead and nose.

Willie, her bulging eyes popping out of her face, same right foot tapping is impatiently waiting for Betty's response.

Marc as usual is there smirking; standing next to Willie. He is so elated when Betty is caught off guard and messes up when it comes to her new job as junior editor of MODE. Of course, he thinks he is never jealous of Betty. Oh no! He would correct you if you thought he was. Of course, he thinks he should have been promoted instead of her. Marc thinks to himself and smiles,'all my incredible ideas just have to wait until my promotion comes along. MY TIME WILL COME!' He thinks triumphantly.

After Betty finishes her pitch, Willie is still unimpressed with the junior editors' creativity.

"What's wrong with ALL of you! PEOPLE, think outside the box!" she yells at the top of her lungs.

"Give me more pitches THIS Wednesday here at 8 am SHARP! OK, Get out!"

Betty is left scrambling in her seat - thinking of what to pitch two days from now. She had hardly had time for work since she and Matt came back from the Bahamas, a week ago. A smile slowly forms on her face. She admittedly has been so happy since they got back together and has had spent most of their waking hours together. This last weekend was spent moving her things into his apartment.

Today, Betty makes a mental note; Monday will the first day they will have spent almost 24 hours together. Her smile gets even wider.

Adjusting her glasses on her nose, Betty breaks her daydream and notices that she's alone in the conference room. She's planning what she needs to do after lunch today, to be ready for their meeting with Willie on Wednesday. She jumps up and looks at the time. Her watch says it's 1030.

'Matt is probably on his way back here, I better head on down to the cafeteria soon.', Betty thinks to herself, her heart skipping a beat.

Matt had texted her earlier, that one of the senior editors, Ivanka had some logistics problems at her location shoot in Central Park and needed Matt to help out. 'Let's have lunch together in the cafeteria at 1130?' he texted. Betty texted back, 'It's a date 1130 in the cafeteria.'

She turns the corner to the reception area and she's surprised that Matt is already here! She finds him smiling at a young, pretty lady dressed in a simple light gray tailored suit and black pumps, hand bag strap over her shoulder, jet black hair pulled back into a pony tail.

Matt did not see Betty as she had just jumped back behind the wall hiding.

Betty's mind and heart are racing a mile a minute! "Who is she? Don't recognize this girl. I don't think she works here, if she does I've never met her before... then she thnks,' she's quite pretty...'

Seeing her boyfriend with another woman, a tinge of jealousy comes over her. It reminded her how she felt when Amanda was with Matt on the first days of the Bahamas shoot.

Hey, she thinks to herself, why am I spying on Matt? This is too stupid...

Before she can walk out toward Matt and the girl, Matt gives the girl a peck on the cheek and gives her a BIG hug and lifts her off her feet in excitement! Then she gives him a big hug, too.

There's got to be an explanation! Betty rationalizes to herself. Matt's smile vanishes from his face then he and the girl suddenly disappear into the elevators.

Betty runs after them and catches the next elevator to the lobby to find that Matt and the girl are gone. She frantically texts Matt. 'Where are you?' She did not want to sound upset and jealous.

'Sorry, Betty. Have to skip lunch. Something came up. Call you later.' Matt texts her.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the cab, Matt has mixed emotions, he is feeling concerned and happy all at the same time. While he's holding this young lady's hand, he says "It's so nice to see you. It's been a long time, Carissa."

Carissa has a simple and natural style and charm about her. She is quite a beauty. Barely a year older than Matt, she looks younger than her age. Being a paralegal for a prominent New York Law firm, she's usually confident and clear when she speaks. But today at this moment she's finding it hard to talk to Matt. Somewhat awkward even embarrassed.

Her light brown eyes start welling up with tears, avoiding Matt's gaze.

"We're so...sorry...I'm so sorry," she starts to say. Matt lifts her face so he could see her eyes. Her tears roll down her face. Matt hands her his handkerchief from his suit pocket. "No... no need to apologize," he tells her. "It's been such a long time, How long has it been? he asks.

"More than 10 years" she says.

"I'm sorry for not getting in touch sooner." Matt apologizes. " I understand," she says. "I did leave my mobile and work numbers at your mother's... answering machine." Matt continues.

"How is mama', Carissa?" he asks. Earlier while they were still at the Mode offices, she had told him that her mother broke her hip and was in the hospital.

"Oh, she's feeling much better now, Matt." Carissa reassures him. "We can visit her before she's transferred to the Rehab Center. She's been asking for you for awhile now."

"You know you can call me anytime." Matt reminds her.

"Yeah, I know but we didn't have your phone number until recently... when she woke up from her delirium."

"What? She was delirious? What happened?" Matt shocked.

"Mama' loves to buy magazines and newspapers when you're in the celebrity pages; she cuts out the articles and your pictures then puts them in a scrapbook..."

"What? You're kidding!" Matt laughs.

"No, I'm not kidding." Carissa laughing with him. "I have one, too but your scrapbook is much thicker. She usually goes to the corner newsstand to buy these publications but on the day of the accident two weeks ago, she slipped and fell on a crate, She broke her hip and had a big gash on her thigh which complicated things. The doctors called it a compound fracture. They feared she would develop an infection, well, she did. It doesn't help that she's diabetic!

"Oh, Matt, it was scary. After her surgery she was agitated and delirious. They kept her in the Intensive Care Unit for a week! She would call our names including yours and talk to you like you were there!"

"But she's OK, now, right?" Matt asked very concerned.

"Oh, yes, she's much better. His concerned face changed to relief. "When your cell number did not work, mama' gave me your work number."

"Oh I just changed my cell number." Matt explains.

"Your voice mail message at work said you were out of town..."

"Yeah, we had a photo shoot in the Bahamas, just got back a week ago. Why didn't you leave a message? I could have come sooner. You know I'd do anything for your mother..."

Betty felt distraught when Matt canceled their lunch date. She decided to take a walk instead of having lunch.

How is it that just this morning she was deliriously happy, Betty's thoughts wandered. Early this morning, Betty opened her eyes to see that Matt had been watching her sleep. They kissed and made love before getting ready for work. She imagined being married to Matt and having his children... "Yes, at least two kids... a girl and a boy...Papi would love having a few more grandchildren! A tentative smile replaced her knitted eyebrows.

Then she suddenly felt confused. Her head in a fog and the only thing she could see clearly was Matt's smiling face... but it was the one he had when he was looking at that girl this morning... 'I call her a girl but she not just a girl, she's a woman... a stranger to me!' Her heart sank.

Betty had walked for a while and found herself in Times Square. She looked up and was blinded by the many changing colors on the digital billboards. There were many ads: soda ads, clothing ads, clips of breaking news alternating with trailers of latest movies and Broadway shows.

Betty gasped, Matt's face suddenly was up there on the billboard looking at her. Then the scenes from this morning of Matt kissing the girl, both of them giving each other big long hugs then Matt lifting her off her feet in excitement- those scenes were like in a movie, it kept replaying... every time it was repeated the scene became exaggerated; Matt looked more handsome, his kiss was passionate and intense, his hug was like an earnest and longing embrace.

Then Matt's anguished face was up there for all to see. The face that's etched in her memory when he broke off with her. Betty realized how he was devastated and heart broken when he saw her kissing Henry.

Betty couldn't breathe, 'What have I done?' "What have I done?" she whispers to herself. Is this how Matt felt?

Betty was startled, she almost didn't hear her phone, Hoping it was Matt...

"Hello"

The voice on the other line said, "Hello, can you deliver two orders of Egg Rolls, one order of Teriyaki Chicken..."

"Hello.. you've got the wrong number! Who is this?" Betty asks.

The voice on the other line asks, "Betty, is that you?"

Betty now recognizes the voice on the other line then screams "Amanda!"

Amanda says " Oops! Never mind." Click.

Her phone rings again, Betty asks, "Matt?"

"No it's Meegan, where are you? Daniel's been looking for you. He says you have a report to submit today.

Betty just mumbled, "Can you tell him I took the afternoon off, I 'm feeling sick. I'll get that report to him tomorrow, OK?"

Betty's phone rings again...

Finally... a text from Matt, 'I have a surprise for you. Have dinner with me tonight 5 pm at Mr. Lee's. Let's have Chinese tonight, OK?"


	3. Chapter 3

Matt and Betty considered Mr. Lee's, their favorite restaurant and had frequented it before they had broken up a few months ago. Now they have had been here three times since they have been back together.

A popular upscale restaurant in Manhattan, Mr. Lee's waiting area permeated with the hum of the customers' conversations and the Classical Chinese instrumental music piped in. The aroma of the mouth watering Szechuan food filled the air.

Betty is already waiting. She's a little nervous about seeing Matt and what he would tell her about his day...what was the surprise? Who is that woman from this morning? Is she a long lost love? Is he going to break up with her again because of this woman?

Betty had to stop feeling defeated. 'I'll know what to do when I get to that bridge.' she decides to herself.

Betty smiles as she sees Matt from a distance. She waves. Matt smiles when he sees her. Betty is wearing a simple spaghetti strapped black dress with a form fitting bodice and an A-line skirt. Her black hair pulled back off her shoulders.

'She's so beautiful', Matt gasps to himself. He is anxious to hold her and kiss her. He is walking fast, more like rushing towards her, navigating the maze of people in the waiting room.

"I miss this man." she whispers to herself, so happy to see him.

Then right behind him is Carissa.

Suddenly, Betty's heart is heavy in her chest and her whole body feels cold.

'Why is she here?' she screams in her head. Betty's mind starts becoming a blur with jealousy. 'Why is she here... our favorite place...

Matt grabs her by her arms, embraces her, whispers," I missed you today." and then kisses her on the mouth. Matt gives her a second kiss then turns towards Carissa who is right behind him, "Betty, this is Carissa... my sister."

Betty stares at Carissa, dumbfounded. Carissa has a big smile on her face and gives Betty a big hug. Betty sighed "Oh." She felt relieved but now even more confused. "I thought you're an only child?"

she asks Matt.

Matt says, "I know, I know... we have more explaining to do."

Carissa says, "I've heard so much about you. I'm so happy to meet you." She hugs Betty even more.

Carissa told Betty that her mother was recovering from a broken hip and was in the hospital. Matt apologized for canceling their lunch date and told Betty that he had skipped work this afternoon and that he and Carissa went to see her mother before she was transferred to a rehabilitation center nearby.

Throughout dinner, Betty watched Matt and Carissa reminisce about the fun days of their youth. They were so animated and constantly laughing. Matt would finish the stories that Carissa started and she would do the same with his stories.

Carissa explained that her parents met while they were employed at the Hartley residence, her mother as a cook and her father as their driver/mechanic. This was way before Matt's father, Cal was married. They started working there in their early 20's and worked there for quite a while.

"My mother told me that when she and my father decided to marry, they got married at a nearby church and had a small reception in the Hartley gardens. Mr. Cal and his parents have always been nice and kind towards them. Mr. Cal's mother loved my mother as her own. She had planned their wedding and reception, and paid for everything! The Hartley staff and a few of my parents' relatives and friends came. Even the whole Hartley family came. My mother said that they even paid for their simple honeymoon to go visit family back in Mexico. I've seen the pictures...my mother has so much love and gratitude towards Mr. Cal and his parents so that when Mr. Cal's mother asked my mother to care for her only grandchild, Matt, she was only too happy to do it.

Carissa's eyes teared up remembering how ecstatic her mother looked when she saw Matt today. Carissa looks at Matt and says, " You know, Matt, she loves you like her own son." "I know, I love her, too as my mother." Matt says.

Carissa looks at her watch, takes a final sip of her wine, and reaches for Matt's hands. She holds both and squeezes them, looking at Matt she says,"Oh, Matt, I so loved today; seeing you and then meeting Betty," she turns her head towards Betty as she says this, smiling... "but it's 730, my kids are probably wondering where I am."

"How many children do you have?," Betty asks surprised. Betty had not noticed her wedding band on her left 4th finger.

"I have two and they are a handful. The oldest is Matthew. Looking at Matt, she said, "I named him after you, Matt, and he just turned 5 and Macy is 3." she says proudly. " Please come to our home this Saturday, we'll be celebrating Matthew's birthday. I know they would be so excited to finally meet Uncle Matt. Betty, I won't accept no for an answer!"

"Wait a minute, Betty and I will walk out with you." Matt says as he takes his wallet out to pay the bill. Betty and Carissa stand and both straighten their skirts. Betty excuses herself to go to the restroom. Carissa says she will go as well. In the restroom, Carissa remarks to Betty," Matt looks healthier and happy. Betty, please take good care of my brother. He's been through a lot."

Betty answers, "Yes, of course." Betty somewhat confused with the statement, " He's been through a lot..." Betty felt slightly irritated that Matt already had told Carissa about their break up a few months back and probably also told her the reason for the break up. But she kept quiet and didn't show her annoyance.


	4. Chapter 4

"Flora Sanchez"

"Oh, she's new here, isn't she? I just saw her in the reading room. She said she was waiting for family. Are you...?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes, I am...I'm her son. I'm adopted." Matt said knowingly, smiling. Growing up, he was almost always with the Sanchez family especially when his parents were out of town which was often. Since of course he was no where close to looking like her or her family, the on going joke was that he was adopted. As far as Matt was concerned, Nanny Flora was always there for him. She always introduced Matt as her son. Although he knew that she was not, she might as well have been his mother.

"Go down that hallway and make a left, the reading room is the second door on the left." the receptionist said pointing to the hallway.

Matt thanked the young receptionist as he reached to hold Betty's hand. "This is my surprise for you. I wanted you to meet my Mama Flora." Betty was slightly nervous but quite certain this time this meeting would not be at all like when she met Matt's mother, Victoria Hartley.

Betty was right. As soon as the door opened, Flora who was facing the door, called out in a high pitched shriek,"Oh mijo, mijo!" Matt knelt down by her wheelchair and gave her a big embrace. Flora held him for two more seconds longer. Tears of joy rolling down her face. "Mama', don't cry, Matt said. "Don't you think you cried enough for today?" She said,"It's OK. I'm crying because I'm so happy. Two visits in one day from my son!" Then she looks up to Betty. Matt still kneeling looks up towards Betty and introduces her, "Mama, this is Betty, my girlfriend."

"Mijo, she's so beautiful." Flora says looking at Betty then looks at Matt with her smile of approval on her face. Betty smiles, blushing, her braces glimmering.

Flora is a thin and fragile looking lady, only in her early 60's, she looks somewhat older than her age. She has had a hard life, evidenced by the deep wrinkles on her forehead, around her eyes and mouth, and rough hands. She was not able to finish high school and in Mexico City where she grew up, she had to work at an early age. She worked in the homes of wealthy Mexican families like her parents did, to provide for their family.

Flora eyes Betty and gestures with her hands, waving to Betty, "Come here, come here, mija. Let me take a closer look at you." Betty starts to walk but trips over her feet, Matt tries to catch her but she lands right in front of Flora. She attempts to get up, says right away,"I'm OK, I'm OK" but Flora pulls Betty toward herself and hugs her. Matt watches all of this and smiles.

Flora told Matt and Betty how she came to be employed at the Hartley family. "Matt's father Mr. Cal and his father frequented Mexico for business, Flora started. Father Hartley and Mr. Cal were guests of the wealthy family I worked for. That evening I was assigned to cook. I made a sumptuous meal of Mexican and Spanish delicacies. Father Hartley was so impressed that he wanted to meet the chef. After I met with them, Father Hartley asked me if there was anyone who I would recommend for them to hire and bring back to New York to be their cook. Of course I said I did and actually meant myself. Because the family I worked for, was willing to do anything for their American clients; they worked it out and had their lawyers do the necessary paper work so I could legally work in New York. About three weeks later, I was in New York cooking my mouth watering Mexican/Spanish dishes for Father and Mother Hartley, their son, Cal and his girlfriend Victoria Friedman," Flora said proudly.

"Now, tell me Betty how did you and Matt meet?"

" Mama, I told you how we met...!" Matt starts to say."

"I want Betty to tell me." She interrupts him.

Flora felt very happy. She listened to Betty and Matt tell her how their life together has been. She watched how Betty and Matt looked at each other, smiled and laughed. She loved how Matt would kiss Betty on her forehead or cheek every now and again. Flora realized that Matt has found his partner in life. She felt content; as only a mother could feel.

"Betty, have you heard Matt play music?" Flora asks.

"Oh, yes, he's very talented. He plays the piano for me almost every evening." Betty proudly announces.

"I have nothing to offer here...do you want some coffee?" Flora asks. "They should have some in the kitchen."

"I'll get it." Matt says as he gets up. "Mama, do you still take it black?"

"Yes, mijo. Thank you." Flora says.

"Have you heard him play the trumpet and saxophone?" Flora adds as Matt leaves the reading room. Betty looked surprised, she was not aware he played those other instruments.

"You know, Betty, Matt was sickly as a baby and young child. It was during this time that Mother Hartley asked me to take care of Matt. So I became his nanny. I was right there with him ever since he was brought home from the hospital. I stayed up with him when he was sick at home or every time we had to go to the Emergency Room. Have you ever seen a six month old lose his voice? Well, Matt did! His asthma was pretty bad and his doctors recommended him learning an instrument that would help strengthen his lungs. So when he was old enough he learned the saxophone then the trumpet."

" You know, Mrs. Victoria adored her son but she was not a very nurturing mother. I think she didn't have the mothering instincts. Because of Matt, I went with the family everywhere and anywhere they went, whether it was for business or for pleasure. Matt cried for me and not for his mother when he was sent away to boarding school at age 10 or 11." Flora says smiling. We didn't see him much after that; only when he came to visit during the holidays and summer vacations. By this time Mrs. Victoria and Mr. Cal were divorced. Matt divided his time between his mother and father. When he stayed with his father, Matt would always come to visit me and my family. Until he was 16.

Betty was amused to learn so much about Matt's childhood. She didn't have to ask questions. The stories just poured out of Flora.

Flora had her back facing the door. When the door cracked open, Betty was expecting Matt with the coffees but a woman came in. 'Oh, it's Carissa.' Betty said to herself. She was wearing a plain white T-shirt and jeans. Her hair unkempt and curlier now falling in her face. Betty was surprised to see her in this manner. She had some blemishes on her cheeks and dark circles around her eyes that Betty didn't notice before.

"Oh, hello, Carissa. How's your kids?" Betty asked.

Betty could see Flora starting to shake and turn pale. As she turned around in her wheelchair, she whispered, "What are you doing here? Please go. Matt is here." Flora starts to cry. "Mija, please go."

"Mama', I want to see him and ask forgiveness, please, please, Mama' she says.

Betty is totally confused and shocked, hearing what was being said. She stares at this woman who had just come in. Betty had no idea what was going on.

"One day you might be able to see him and ask forgiveness but not now. PLEASE, please go! Flora says begging.

The woman leaves. The door shuts behind her.

Betty is beside herself, her eyes tearing up, unsure why. Uncertain what to think, Betty asks, "Who was that?"

Flora tries to stifle her tears, trembling, she tells Betty that that was not Carissa.


	5. Chapter 5

It's 1145 and Betty is still awake. Lying in this king size bed, she looks around the bedroom that she and Matt now share. She lifts his arm off of her as he has fallen asleep hugging her as he usually does. She props herself up and watches Matt's chest rise and fall as he sleeps somewhat fitfully. Is he in danger? She worries. The words and emotions of the evening kept her awake.

"Mama', I want to see him and ask forgiveness, please, please, Mama."

"What are you doing here? Please go. Matt is here. Mija, please go."

"One day you might be able to see him and ask forgiveness but not now. PLEASE go!" echoed in Betty's mind as if it were just happening.

In Betty's mind's eye, she remembers Flora trembling and trying to stifle her tears. She tells Betty that the woman who was just there was not Carissa but Carissa's twin, Melissa, her identical twin! "Matt will be here any minute." Flora whispers to Betty "Please don't say anything about this to Matt. Promise me, Betty!" she pleads almost inaudibly.

"It's all right, Mama." Matt says softly. Betty and Flora look and find Matt standing at the door holding a tray with the three cups of coffee. His color drained from his face but he remains calm. "I was informed that she got out about 3 weeks ago." he says as he puts the tray on the coffee table. "It took me a long time to understand this but I know now that she was sick. I thought I was ready to see her but..."

"Please forgive us, forgive me, son." Flora cries.

"There's nothing to forgive. It's not your fault; not Carissa's, not yours." Matt says, his voice breaking somehow trying to calm his nerves remembering the incident. "It took me many years to realize this and for this I am very sorry."

Betty knew something traumatic happened to her darling Matt. Just looking at them she could tell... Flora and Matt were in so much pain. Betty looked to Matt for answers to her questions but she knew he could not answer them now at this moment. Matt looked at her knowingly and said, "Betty, forgive me but.. I thought I could... I thought I was beyond this but I'm not. Not yet." She wanted to comfort him, wanted to hold him and hug him but Matt walks over to Flora and tells her that he needs to go, gives her a kiss and walks away. Betty walks after him.

Moments later, Betty returns to the reading room and tells Flora that she has asked the nurses to help her back to her room and that Matt and she would be going home and would come back soon to visit.

Flora cries softly saying,"Betty, I have not seen Matt in over ten years since after the sentencing..." Betty's eyes getting bigger with every word Flora was saying. "My Mel... my Melissa lived a life of crime and drugs and no matter what my husband and I did, she continued to be surrounded by the wrong people. She has caused our family's disgrace, Matt's trauma...He was kidnapped when he was 16...

"Held for ten days, Matt was found blindfolded, gagged and his hands and feet bound. He fought his abductors and was beaten severely. When the police found him, he was unconscious, barely breathing...with a broken jaw and shoulder bone. He was lying in a corner of a darkened sweltering hot basement room in one of the rundown tenements. Flora paused for a moment, her tears flowing then continued saying, "It was the summer of his 16th birthday. Matt came to visit us at our small apartment where we stayed on our days off from work. I made his favorite tamales to celebrate his birthday. We had such a nice visit." The memory made her smile a little.

"I remember going to work the next day and finding the police all over the Hartley property. Mrs. Victoria and Mr. Cal were anxious and restless. They told me that Matt was kidnapped and they had received a ransom note. I realized that Matt never got home after his visit with us, the day before. We were all so distraught. We sat in the living room all day and all night waiting for the police updates. Everyday I prayed for his safe return." Flora's voice breaking in pain as she continues, "On the 8th day, my family and I were shocked to be asked to leave the Hartley home. We realized why when later on that same day we found out that Melissa was arrested as an accomplice to the kidnapping. Our whole world was shattered and turned upside down...Flora could barely speak now because of her tears,"I have not spoken to my son these many years... Betty, the day before Matt went missing was the last time I held him...until today."

As they walked out of the Rehab center Matt stops and turns to Betty. She looks at him and holds him against her tightly. She asks him, Are you OK?"

Matt looks into her concerned eyes and asks "Did Mama tell you what happened? Betty nods. "I don't remember much...Matt starts. "You know that I'm OK, right? Don't worry, Betty." Matt reassures her, pauses then says, "For many years my family has protected me and sheltered me after that incident. I believe that's why my father has not pressured me to follow him in business. I realize that people think I change my mind often and appear like I don't finish things but I've decided after many years of counseling that I would not waste time. You never know because anyone could take your precious time and contented happy life away from you in an instant! I've always done what I thought I was passionate about."

Matt turns in bed, Betty is startled from her deep thoughts. She looks at the time. It's 12 midnight. She hugs Matt lightly and kisses him softly on his lips, hoping he would not wake. But Matt does wake up and he opens his eyes momentarily, smiles and whispers, "Betty, I love you" and falls back to sleep. She watches Matt sleep, as tears flow down her cheeks. Happy tears, she thinks to herself then whispers, "I love you, Matt." Betty falls asleep thinking, Monday- our first day together.

THE END


End file.
